


Always A Bridesmaid

by dinochicknugget



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinochicknugget/pseuds/dinochicknugget
Summary: Natasha and Clint have been friends for forever. Clint had even promised to be her Maid of Honor, but would that ever happen?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 23





	Always A Bridesmaid

Natasha and Clint had been friends since his first day in the orphanage. He had been 10 and she had been 8 at the time. Natasha had heard from some of the others that there was a new kid, but she hadn’t paid any attention to the matter. There was always a new kid at Madame B’s Home for Unfortunate Children. That’s why when she first walked out into the yard and saw the commotion she was confused. What was happening?

She was tall but slim for her age and she could just see over the shoulders of the group of boys. She saw a small boy in the center of the crowd with a split lip, short blonde hair, and a smattering of freckles across his nose. 

“That’s what you get for trying to play with us, punk,” the leader of the group spat at him.

“I’m sorry. Please just stop,” the boy sputtered out as the bigger boy sat on him and began to punch him over and over again.

“I don’t think so,” the bigger boy said as he kicked the blonde boy in the shin and he fell to his knees.

“Hey! Hey!” Natasha shouted as she pushed her way to the center of the circle. “Quit it!”

“Natasha, get out of the way!” the bigger boy commanded her as he got to his feet.

“Make me,” she said as she squared her shoulders prepared to fight the older boy.

“I don’t want to do this.”

“You couldn’t if you tried,” she challenged him.

The boy began to walk towards her menacingly, and when he was in range, she kicked him in the balls and sent him to his knees moaning in pain.

…

Clint blinked his eyes slowly as he looked up from where he lay on the ground. Standing above him was a slight girl with a mass of curly red hair and pale skin.

“You need a hand?” she asked as she pulled him to his feet.

“Thanks,” he muttered blushing furiously. 

“Don’t worry about it. Brock’s a jerk. Oh, the things that I could do to him with some duct tape and a nice sharp fork,” she muttered darkly.

“Hey, I’m Clint. I’m new here.”

“Yeah, I can tell. I’m Natasha,” she said extending her hand. “Come with me. I’ll show you where the first aid kit is. From the looks of you, you’ll be needing it a lot, Clint.”

“Thanks,” he said as he followed her into the house knowing that he would gladly follow her anyway for the rest of his life.

…

Natasha could remember the first time that she had said it. They had been 12 and 14 at the time. It had just kind of slipped out as all the best jokes do.

“When I get married, you’ll be my maid of honor,” she said laughing.

“Oh yeah,” Clint asked laughing along with her.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna make you wear a dress and everything.”

“No way! Not a chance!”

“But we’re best friends. You’re supposed to do anything for your best friend.”

“What color?” Clint sighed.

“Canary yellow!”

“But I’d look awful in that,” Clint exclaimed as he doubled over with laughter.

“Exactly.”

“Fine but you have to be the best friend at my wedding.”

“Jokes on you, I’d look great in a tux.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You look great in everything,” Clint said before becoming immediately more subdued. 

“Yeah,” Natasha said weakly. “I’m going down to dinner,” she announced before rushing out of the room.

…

“I’m really gonna miss you,” Natasha said as she stretched up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Clint’s neck. 

She couldn’t help but think of the first time that she had met him. He had grown up a lot since then. He was taller than Natasha by a lot now, and where he had once been all point limbs and sharp angles, now, he had filled out, and Natasha could feel the strong muscles under his skin. 

“Don’t worry, Nat. Two more years and you’ll be at Cambridge with me. Just think! We can split a flat, and during the summers we can travel around Europe together. It’s gonna be great!”

“Just don’t let anyone steal my best friend and my Maid of Honor,” she joked.

“I don’t think there’s any chance of that happening. Hey! That reminds me! I have a surprise for you!” Clint exclaimed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope, then handed it to Natasha.

“Plane tickets!” she squealed as she ripped it open.

“Yeah, I saved up the money I made waiting tables to buy them for you. I was hoping that you would come visit me sometime.”

“Oh my God! I’d love too!” 

“And remember that it’s not as bad as it seems. I’ll be home for Christmas.”

“I know, but I’m still upset. I love you, Clint,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him one more time.

“I love you too, Nat. Goodbye,” Clint said before climbing into the taxi and speeding away.

…

Natasha sat down at the table and smoothed her dress nervously.

“Nat?” came a voice from behind her.

“Clint!” she yelled jumping up and throwing herself at him. “Oh my God! It’s been forever.”

“I’ve missed you, Nat. Hey, I’ve got someone I want to introduce you to.”

“Hi,” said a pretty woman with long brown hair as she stepped out from behind Clint. “I’m so excited to meet you, Natasha. I’ve heard so much about you; I feel like I already know you! I’m Laura,” she said as she extended her hand.

“Nat, this is Laura, my girlfriend. Laura, this is Nat.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Natasha said.

“So, Natasha, do you have a boyfriend?” Laura asked.

“No.”

“It’s a shame. I mean you’re so pretty and smart, and more importantly, I heard that you’re going to make Clint wear a dress, and I don’t want to miss that,” Laura laughed.

“Yeah. Did he tell you that it was going to be canary yellow.”

“Ooh, that’ll be terrible. I love it!”

“I’m glad to see that you two are having so much fun at my expense,” Clint muttered darkly.

“So what do you think of her?” Clint asked later that night after Laura went to the restroom.

“I love her. She’s really great, and it seems like she makes you really happy.”

“She does. I’m so glad that you like her Natasha. I don’t think that I could be with her if you didn’t approve,” Clint said as he smiled at her brightly.

…

“Are you ready, buddy?” Natasha whispered in Clint’s here.

“Yeah,” he replied shakily.

They both flinched as the large doors opposite them opened and Laura entered in a long flowing white gown. 

“She looks beautiful,” Natasha whispered.

“I know.”

“I can’t believe you’re getting married.

“Neither can I. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Natasha said forward as she reached forward to squeeze Clint’s hand reassuringly like she had since they were little.

…

“Hey,” Natasha said as she came up behind Clint and squeezed his hand. “It was a beautiful service.”

“Thanks,” he muttered quietly.

“What do you need?”

“Laura,” Clint exhaled softly as he leaned his head on Natasha’s shoulder and began to cry.

“I know it hurts, but I’m here for you.”

“I just miss her so much.”

“I know you do, and I wish that I could do something to help, but I can’t bring her back.”

“It’s just that I loved her one day, and she’s gone the next,” Clint said as he lifted his head. “I’m glad you’re here Natasha.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” she said kindly as she wrapped him up in his arms.

They stayed like that until almost midnight standing in front of a gravestone that read Laura Barton, beloved wife, even after it had grown dark and began to rain. They both could’ve stayed like that forever.

…

“Nat!” Clint exclaimed as he stood up from the small table at their favorite cafe in New York City.

“Hey, my Maid of Honor,” she joked as he wrapped her up in a hug.

“It’s been forever! I haven’t seen you since the-“

“Funeral,” she finished for him. “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. So, tell me. Where have you been?”

“Russia, mostly.”

“Still working for the State Department?”

“Yeah.”

“And is the State Department still code for the CIA?” 

“You’re not supposed to know about that!” Natasha whispered angrily.

“Oh come on! We both know that I was the one person that you could never keep a secret from.”

“How have you been Clint?” Natasha asked changing the subject. 

“Better.”

“I’m glad.”

“I’ve really missed you, Nat.”

“I’ve missed you too, Clint,” Natasha said as she reached across the table an held his hand, and just like that it was old times again.

…

“Are you nervous?” Clint asked. Natasha only nodded in response. “Don’t be. You look gorgeous.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting married,” she whispered.

“I always knew you had it in you.”

“You’re not wearing the dress,” she said in a sad voice.

“Because I’m not your Maid of Honor.”

A few minutes later, she heard the tell tale words and she knew she was in the clear. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

And just like that she was in the arms of her best friend, right where she always knew she was meant to be. Clint’s lips covered hers and she sighed a little with happiness. She was finally where she was meant to be.


End file.
